Afraid to scream
by TheMostBeautifulPersonEva
Summary: Something happened to Robin, when he was Slade's apprentice. Read and review. NO SLASH. Well...maybe a little Slade/robin. Kinda.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy. This is a spin off of after 'Apprentice part 2' and since it's my first Teen Titans fanfic, bare with me :)  
Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans.

* * *

The Titans sat in the living room celebrating the victory of returning their leader, or at least, most of the Titans. Beast boy and Cyborb ate their way to heaven, while Raven tried to finish her book. Starfire tried to celabrate, but couldn't. Not without Robin.

He had locked himself in his room after a while to go to sleep. For some odd reason, he hadn't wanted anyone to check for injuries that he might have received. He said he just wanted to rest. In his room. With the door shut. And locked.

They all knew to leave him alone and that he needed to cool off. But if something had happen to him, shouldn't he talk to someone? Starfire thought about this as she paced around the living room, in front of the tv.

"Uh...Star?" Beast boy said as he tried to look around her and at his video game. She stopped pacing and looked at Beast boy's frown.

"Yes, Beast boy?"

"Can you please move your butt so we can see." He growled. Cyborb tapped his foot impatiently. Star thought for a moment and then frowned.

"I am concerned for Robin's mental health." She said.

"Robin's fine Star. If he wants to talk he'll ask." Cyborb answered.

"No,". Ravens voice interrupted. "He wouldn't. There is something up with Robin. And as his friends we need to be there for him." She finished. Cyborg huffed.

"Fine, lets go check on him." He and Beast boy stood. Cyborg grumbled something about women under his breath as they made their way over to robins door. Beast boy violently banged on his door screaming:

"Yo Robin, tell the girls your alright, so we can get back to our game!" He screamed.

"This wasnt part of the deal." Came a whimper on the other side of the door.

"Robin?" Starfire pleaded.

"No... Don't." There it was again.

"Robin? Robin, open the door!" Cyborb yelled.'

"Please, don't. I'll listen. I promise..." That was the last straw. Someone was hurting robin. They had to get to him. Starfire blasted the door down and flew in. She looked around and saw a boy sitting in the farther corner of his bed. It was robin. His mask was on the other side of the room on the floor, and his jet black hair covered his eyes enough so you could barely see his face. Tears flooded his cheeks.  
"I w-won't." He cried.  
The Titans followed Star into the room. She landed silently on the ground next to him and reached out to shake him from his nightmare. Bad call. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder he flinched back and screamed. But not just any scream. A scream loud enough to shatter eardrums. Piercing enough to break glass. Sad enough to break anyone's heart. Well except for Slade's.

Everyone jumped back, but quickly got back to there sences.

"Robin, please wake up. It's just a dream. Please. Wake up!" She shook his shoulders, and that seemed to do the trick. His eyes shot open and he looked around, staring at each of his teammate individually. His normally blue eyes where drowned away by the heavy tears. He frowned.

"I'm s-sorry." He cried out. Starfire just hugged him and whispered soothing words into his ear. He tensed and didn't move. The team reacted to this by crowding around and hugging him. He stayed rock solid for awhile and then relaxed, his breathing calming into a steady beat. Something was wrong. Slade's did something. Something bad. What that was, is still unknown. But something happened to their leader. And the question is:

What happened to robin?

* * *

Duh, duh, duh! What's going on. What happened to Robin? I might continue, but... Then again I might not. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! My computer crashed leaving me with nothing, except for my IPod. So thank you for being patient! I love you guys! Sorry for the OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

Robin awoke to find all of the titans lying around him. His first instinct was to stand and leave. But the warmth that held onto him like a blanket, kept him there. He snuggled closer, completely ignoring the fact that his mask wasn't on, and allowed his teammates to comfort him. Beastboy's snoring cause everyone to stir slightly, and Robin prayed that nobody would wake up. He wanted to stay like this all day. To just calm his mind and relax.

"I know what happened to you." A low feminine voice said. Robin's eyes snapped open. He looked up and saw Raven staring down at him. She was in her meditating stance, and her face filled with pain and anger.

"What?" He asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake any other members of the team up. Raven stood and continued to looked down at the other teen. His light blue eyes stared up at her. His mouth quivered as he tried to speak. "You went into my mind?" He asked. Raven nodded and began walking toward the door.

Robin's stomach lurched. His body began to shake uncontrollably and his eyes started to burn from the sensation of tears forming. His breathing came in small puffs of air. Raven walked over and placed a soft hand on his back. He frowned and turned away from her.

"Slade is a terrible man, Robin. He wanted to hurt you, and break you in the most terrible way possible. You took the physical and verbal assault to roll off your back. Stayed strong to keep your friends alive. I know that when he attempted to rape you," Robin tensed at the word and never turned to look at her. Just kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"You fought. You kicked and punch and screamed to try and get away. You didn't just take it. And that alone...knowing that you tried," she grabbed Robin's mask from off of the floor and placed it in his hands.

"Shows me, you are still the strongest person I've ever met." She stood and began to leave. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest." She exited the room, leaving him to stare at his mask. Robin looked at his domino mask. It was black and slick against his fingers. Slade had pulled at his mask. Slowly pulled it from his face, reaveling his angry blue eyes.

His mask was always with him. Even when Slade gave him a new one he secretly kept the other. It had kept so many secrets for him. But now, it's as tainted as he is. Maybe only Robin saw Slade's finger prints on them, or the teens blood on the edges. Or the smell of desperation that coated it.

He placed it on to his face, but it felt like he did nothing. It hid nothing like it used to. So what use was it now?

***tear, tear* please review. **

**Sorry for shortness, I have a short attention span.**


End file.
